Gundam Brawl KA
by Codename.Zega-Ulqui-chan
Summary: Kazuki Academy, a normal high school...except for the fact that there are virtual gundam battles! Sayuri and Maimi Yamashita are caught in crossfire of a North and South feud! Zaft and Orb, who will win?
1. Gundam Brawl KA 1

-Gundam Brawl-KA-

Chapter 1: Sayuri and Maimi: Zaft and Orb

When Sayuri and I got to Kazuki Academy, we thought it was a completely normal high school.

It wasn't.

First of all, it was shaped like a giant tipped over conch shell. Secondly, most of the kids were taller and stronger than the others. They were called—as we learned later—Brawler Coordinators. Thirdly, if you said one wrong thing to one wrong group, you were challenged to a Brawl and you could not disagree. If you did, you had your G-Mech (Slang for Virtual-Gundam-Mechanism—or otherwise called VGM) taken away. Sayuri and I are twins, and we had never been split apart. However, in Kazuki Academy, I was put into one group and her in the other.

Both Sayuri and I were BC's, sent to Kazuki academy because of our knowledge and expertise on the GBC strategies, rules, and regulations. Our parents had rounded up enough money to pay for one year tuition at the Academy. We both had black hair with red and blonde highlights. We had both gotten the highlights from Mother's mother and father's mother. You could only see them in the right angle of sunlight, though. Both of our eyes were bright green. When we first stepped into the academy, we were stared at by all of the kids. Nobody had seen true twins before, just two girls named Lacus and her look-alike Meer. We were told to sit outside the office until the first bell rang. It was ten minutes until the first bell rang, and many people passed our way, sometimes looking backwards, just to try and make sure we were real.

During out wait, Sayuri and I passed across the eyes of three boys walking to their homeroom. One had blue hair, one had black hair, and one had blonde hair. They passed us, but the boy with black hair had walked backwards and stopped in front of us. The blonde and the blue haired boy walked back as well and looked at us.

"So, you two must be the new twins!" The black haired boy said.

"Look here, people; we have the next Albert Einstein on our hands." Sayuri said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I elbowed her in the arm.

"I'm sorry about Sayuri. She's just really sour about being transferred."

"The second time this month." She mumbled.

"Oh, really? What school did you go to before this one?" The blue haired boy asked.

"The Norm." Sayuri and I replied.

"Oh. When did you find out you were BC's?" The black haired boy asked.

"When we Brawled for the first time. Then we knew we'd be the best BC's in the GBC."

"Our parents thought this school would be the best for us to enhance our education and our GBC skills for summer."

"You're entering the GBC?" The blonde asked. This was the first time I had heard him talk.

"We plan to. We're not sure if we'll get in again." I said. "Ugh, where are our manners, Sayuri?"

"We lost them under the bed." I glanced at her as she gave me a large grin.

"I'm Maimi Yamashita, and this is my sister Sayuri Yamashita. Who are you three?"

"I'm Shinn Asuka, and this is Athrun Zala and Ray Za Burrel." The black haired boy said. "What grade are you two going to be in?"

"Senior." Sayuri said lazily.

"11th grade." I answered.

"Oh! Ray and I might be seeing you in homeroom, then." Shinn said, shaking my hand. "See you guys later!"

I looked as Shinn, Ray, and Athrun walked down the hall. We waited for five more minutes until two boys and a girl walked down the hall. One girl had blonde hair and the two boys had grayish-blue hair and one had green hair. Sayuri and I cast glances as they nodded briefly and walked away. In my opinion, they did just what Sayuri would do if she met people she didn't like. When the bell rang, we were summoned into the office.

The Dean of the school had black hair and orange eyes, which I felt was a bit unusual. He looked at Sayuri and I closely and then nodded.

"I'm sorry for this…"

"For what, sir?" I asked calmly, trying to cloak my nervousness.

"I will have to split you two up. Will the youngest of you two step forward?" I nervously stepped forward. "Hmm…you have amazing credentials. In the top fifth percentile in your class along with your sister, you've won the five GB's you've ever been in; you've participated in one GBC when you were twelve…"

"Thank you, sir." I said with a light blush.

"I've decided to place you in the high level of the Zaft level."

"Oh, thank you, sir." I shook his hand and got my uniform handed to me in a plastic bag. From what I could tell, it was a sleeveless red shirt with a strange symbol on the shoulder. The skirt was pink and it had socks and shoes.

I was told to leave the office and change in the bathroom down the hall. I did as I was told, and finally came back out. Sayuri came out, carrying a uniform with white and blue with a white skirt. It was true. We were going to be split up. I hugged her and then squeezed her hand. Everything was going to work out for us. With that, I gathered my books and headed towards homeroom.

**Note: Here are some terms you might want to know during the story.**

**KA: The abbreviation for Kazuki Academy. Used in the title as the main setting.**

**BC: Brawler Coordinator-A student that has the Coordinator gene and can successfully take part in GBC's with or without a formal license. These are otherwise known as BC's.**

**GBC: Gundam Battle Competition-Otherwise known as GB (Gundam Brawls-going to get covered next). The Gundam Battle Competition is when the two sides of Kazuki Academy (Zaft and Orb) battle each other for school domination.**

**GB: Gundam Brawl-The informal form of a GBC. Normally a group of three or more of the Zaft or Orb side playing in a distinctive virtual schoolyard after a Brawl is initiated. Whoever wins gets to confiscate the other's VGM's and tweaks them to make errors or backfire when they return to their rightful owners the next day. These "alley brawls" are frowned upon by the high officials in Kazuki academy, but these are the most common until the GBC starts in late summer.**

**VGM: Virtual Gundam Mechanism or just G-Mech. These are used and controlled by small control panels often found in "cell phones" (will get explained later). The strongest VGM's in Kazuki Academy are the Strike Freedom by Kira and the Destiny controlled by Shinn Asuka.**

**Cell phones: They can double as a talking device and a control panel to control the VGM's once transported into the virtual GB field. Sayuri and Maimi have not currently been assigned "official BC cell phones" given to them by the assistant principals from the sides they have been assigned.**

**The Norm: Normal schools. This is what BC's usually call them.**


	2. Gundam Brawl KA 2

-Gundam Brawl-KA-

Chapter 2: Welcome to Zaft (Maimi's POV)

Once I walked into the homeroom, I felt choked. Sayuri wasn't besides me with her rude comments about the frilly pink skirts or her distaste for the high socks. She wasn't tossing her hair flippantly behind her shoulder, scoffing and ignoring some glares from girls that thought that Sayuri was stuck up. She wasn't besides me jeering any guys that might try to slip her a phone number. It made me feel half empty without her. The room seemed so hollow, and I just wanted to slip under a desk and fade away. Mother and father had not let me go without Sayuri since we were babies, so I was a bit dependent on her, I knew. I had to shape up; I was in Kazuki Academy, one of the highest ranking in my new class. So, I held my head high, flipped some hair behind my shoulder, and took on a confident stride (well, as confident as I could manage it).

I walked over to my seat, opening my briefcase and taking out my sketchbook. I had my crudely drawn manga characters inside. I turned to a blank page and started to sketch a head with a rounded chin. I was only a fourth done with my drawing when I felt someone staring down at it. I abruptly shut my book, my hair fanning out over my eyes. I slipped my sketchbook into my briefcase and looked back. It was Ray and Shinn, the boys from this morning. I looked back and smiled weakly, waving. Smiling just wasn't the same without Sayuri adding a wide comic grin.

"Hey, you're the twin we saw in front of the office." Shinn said. "Where's the other one? Maimi?"

"_I'm_ Maimi, and Sayuri went to Orb." I said.

"Oh, that sucks. You might have to Brawl your own sister now."

"Shinn, be more gentle." Ray said.

"What? I just told the truth."

"Shinn, you're making her feel bad!" A pink haired girl said. She was wearing the same uniform as me. She sat next to me, smiling at me. "So you're Maimi, the youngest?" I nodded. "I'm Lunamaria Hawke. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

I shook her hand as my cell phone vibrated in my shirt pocket. I pulled it out and opened it, seeing an urgent text message.

**HELP ME!!**

I sighed in exasperation. She had gotten herself in trouble already. I stood up, but felt something pull me down immediately. It was Shinn, his hand on my shoulder. Ray, Shinn, and Lunamaria shook their heads, and it was then I realized I couldn't even go and stand up for my sister! We were on opposite sides now, and that was how it was going to stay.

Part 2…Welcome to Orb (Sayuri's POV)

I landed on the ground with a large thump. I rubbed my stomach, standing up almost instantly. There were two large guys, and they kept shoving me and pushing me and telling me I couldn't go up the stairs to my class. I snarled at them and made the dumb hardheaded mistake of challenging the bigger boys. Big Boys 1, Me 0. I sent a text to Maimi, hoping she would come down the hallway any moment and save me. After waiting a few minutes, I stood up, realizing she wasn't coming. I would just have to take on these big guys by myself. I ran towards the closest one and aimed a punch at his fat head.

_BLAM!_

I was sent down to the ground again, this time with a bloody nose. I growled and stood up, holding in tears. I heard footsteps as they stopped behind the two boys. There was a girl with long pink hair and a boy with brown hair.

"What's going on here? You know that fighting is strictly forbidden." The girl said.

"Oh, sorry Miss Lacus!" The two large boys said, parting out of the way. "She was trying to get up to the senior rooms."

"I _am_ a senior, you fat-headed imbecile!" I retorted heatedly. "I got promoted from the sophomore class unlike you incompetent fools!"

"Want to say that again, new girl?" The first large boy asked.

"I'll say it to your monkey face, you fat lard!" I growled.

"That's enough! Who caused this in the first place?" The boy asked. The two boys pointed to me.

"Yeah, okay, fine, I started it! Yeah, I really wanted some sophomores to block my way, so I just dragged them here and tried to punch them in their damn faces! That's what really happened, mister president! You happy now or do I have to show you my bloody nose to prove that it was my fault?!"

"Alright, just calm down." The girl said. "We didn't mean to accuse you. These two are known for being troublemakers. We have to get you to the nurse."

"No! Just give me a tissue and I'll be fine." I turned away and pouted.

"Hey, I know you. You're one of the Yamashita twins."

"I swear if I'm called "twin" one more time!" I stomped my foot on the ground. My first day at schools never went well. The pink haired girl took my head delicately in her hands and turned me towards her.

"Yes, all you need is a bandage for that nose. I'm Lacus Clyne and that is Kira Yamato."

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled, blushing. "Please let go of my head. The blood is rushing back into my nose."

The boy laughed suddenly, throwing me off guard. He walked towards me and patted my bare shoulder. "Welcome to Orb."

I grinned in response, lifting my fist and putting my hand on my muscle. "I'm Sayuri Yamashita, the tough twin." I offered Kira a cocky wink and then we headed towards the nurse's office.


	3. Gundam Brawl KA 3

-Gundam Brawl-KA-

Chapter 3: Brawl Factor (Sayuri's POV)

As I climbed the stairs, I was getting held steady by Kira's hand on my middle back and Lacus' hand on my wrist. We finally reached the top of the stairs and walked into a very fancy hallway. The lights were bright, the glass surrounding the lamps were shaped like tulips. The floors were polished, and the room doors were a pristine white. My mouth was wide open; I had never seen anything like it. I fanned myself lightly with my free hand. Lacus and Kira smiled.

"Do you like it?" Lacus asked.

"No wonder the tuition costs that much. My god." I pulled out my cell phone. "Do any of you have this?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kira said. "Almost every BC has it. When did you get it?"

"When Maimi and I first registered for the GBC this summer."

"You're actually entering that? Even some of our best coordinators don't have the guts to enter that."

"It was Maimi's dream to enter the GBC again ever since she became runner up for the Best VGM Model Weaponry. She's always wanted to enter it again, and I have, too."

"Again? When did you enter last time?"

"When I was twelve years old."

During our talk, Lacus had led Kira and me to our homeroom door. I walked inside and took a seat in between Kira and a girl with blonde hair and golden eyes. She cast a glance at me and smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Cagalli. You must be the angry twin." She said with a smirk.

"ANGRY?!" I boomed, interrupting the class.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" The teacher asked.

"NO!" I slammed back into my chair, hurting my bottom in the process.

The class laughed as I blushed, wanting to rub my aching bottom. My first day was already going horribly. I let my forehead hit the desk, the tip of my nose brushing against the smooth, cold surface. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I flipped it open and read a text message from Maimi.

**I'm sorry.**

I almost ripped my cell phone apart. She's sorry?! I'm the one with the goddamned bandage over my bloody nose! Give me a break, Maimi. I heard a knock at the door and—lo and behold—the two lard heads from the doorway were there. They held out their cell phones and came through. They stopped in front of me and held them out.

"We challenge you to a GB in the school's bioyard." The first one said.

"Directly after school, tough girl." The second one said.

"I might have not been able to beat you in fighting, but if you want to save your manhood a pound of humiliation and tears, you'd take back your proposal right now." I flipped open my cell phone. "But it's too late for that now, because I accept…meat."

The two snarled at me as I flipped my cell phone closed. "The Manta will kick your lard asses." I smirked, flipping some black hair behind my shoulder. It was a trademark trait of mines. "You're dismissed." I shooed them off with a wave of my hand.

The two lumbering boys walked out of the room, slamming the door behind them. I could see the rage in their eyes when I had so cockily taken their challenge _and_ challenged their coordinator skills. That was a low blow for anybody, but, hey, I'm good at dealing low blows and I _love_ delivering them. Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus looked at me with stunned looks in their eyes. I raised one of my eyebrows, glancing at all of them. They act like they've never seen a potty mouthed trash talker before.

…

Finally, it was the end of school, and I had Kira and Lacus lead me to the bioyard. Pretty much the whole school was there to see me own the two lumberjacks that had busted my nose. There was a large screen outside of a large dome. The two boys and I walked inside as the dome sealed and the screen came on outside. I flipped open my cell phone as the two boys materialized two identical grunt VGM's. I laughed and pressed a violet button on my cell phone, holding it out.

"Materialize, Manta!" A large violet and black Gundam came behind me in green pixels, and suddenly the field seemed to get bigger. I smirked and jumped inside of the Manta, plugging the cell phone inside the control panel. The two boys jumped inside their Gundams. "Let's have some fun!"

I thrust Manta forward, pulling out a beam gun and shooting at the two. The Gundams lumbered away from the beam as I laughed. I typed in a command and thrust the controls forward, rushing towards them. I shot at them again as one shot clipped the second Gundam on the shoulder. I realized that the second Gundam was the slowest, so I aimed at it the most. I shot three rounds, all hitting the cockpit. The Gundam pixilated as the pilot fell to the ground below. I pulled out my beam sword, ready to confront the next one. It pulled out a beam sword as I started to fly upwards. The large lumbering Gundam started to follow me, and I was actually a bit surprised it could keep up with me. Our beam swords collided as we spun around. I flipped my weapon under his, injuring the hand of the Gundam. Then I finally flew upwards and stabbed the beam sword into the cockpit, driving the Gundam down to the ground. It pixilated and faded, with me ending as the victor.

The dome opened and I was presented with the cheering of students from all sides. I had made my mark on this school already. I stood over the two boys, snatching their cell phones and chuckling. I tossed one on the ground and put my foot over it. I leaned down, my green eyes burrowing into their dark brown ones.

"According to this cell phone, you aren't Sophomore coordinators." I brought my foot down on the first cell phone as it shattered. The first boy cried out, enraged and full of sorrow for losing his wrongfully gained VGM. I tossed the second cell to the ground, putting my foot on it. "How about you, boy?" I asked, putting my fingers in his orange hair. "Who helped you cheat?"

"We passed that advancement test fair and square!" He protested loudly. The screen cracked as I ground my foot into the cell phone.

"No, you cheated. Tell me how, or I'll crush your cell phone."

The two boys looked at each other uncertainly. "Fine. We copied a manual taken from Miss Gladys and copied the answers onto our arms."

I frowned, smashing the cell phone angrily under my foot. "You don't deserve VGM's if you've gained them that way. You two were a waste of my time!" I spat. The two cowered as I picked up their cell phones and tossed the scraps at their heads. Then I walked out of the dome space.

The crowd that had gathered was hushed, and only Maimi came out and hugged me. I hugged her back as she gasped and tossed me to the ground. She held her arms above her head as a fist came in contact with it. She skidded backwards, lifting her arms from her head. The two boys had tried to attack me from behind. Maimi looked very angry.

Part 2…Brawl Factor (Maimi's POV)

I was surprised when the two boys had tried to attack Sayuri from behind. Then when they attacked me, I got angry. I folded my arms across my chest and stood straight, glaring at them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Why don't you shut up, freshman?" The first boy retorted.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this. You two need to learn how to lose like real men." I snarled.

"You have a lot of room to talk, twin." The orange haired boy said, trying to punch me again. I grabbed his wrist and started to squeeze it. He got a twisted look on his face, a look of pain. I had taken some fighting lessons.

"Don't call me twin. My name is Maimi Yamashita." I delivered a well-powered kick to the family jewels of the boy I had a hold on. His face went pale as he fell to the ground. The other boy looked at me. I smiled warmly and kicked the ground beneath me. "Did you want some too?"

"Uh, no, you keep it!" He said, starting to walk in the other direction. Sayuri was right in front of him. With only an evil smirk, a loud crack was heard and the boy went down with a bloody nose.

Sayuri walked towards me, smirking. I patted her shoulder, sighing and putting my face in my hands. "This was all your fault." All she did was grin in response.


End file.
